nightmare reassurance
by boldcastiel
Summary: Good outcomes happen after Norway has a nightmare concerning Denmark.


I've seen a few posts circulating around tumblr recently that dennor is dying (again?) so I thought I would try contribute something to one of my favourite ships!  
Texts Denmark sends are underlined to help differentiate them from Norway's easier.

* * *

This has not been proof read and was written in under half an hour so I'm sorry for any mistakes!Norway sat up with a gasp. Just a dream. It had all been just a dream. Right? He rubbed at his eyes, pulling his hands back in surprise when he felt the dampness on his cheeks. Tears? It would make sense, seeing he had been crying in his dream. His heart was still thudding unevenly in his chest. The dim glow of the hands of his clock on his bedside table read ten past three in the morning. There was a faint breeze that blew through the slight gap in his curtains, rustling the material. The calmness of the night didn't set him at ease, though. His dream had been so realistic. He fished about for his phone, squinting when the he pressed the home button, illuminating the bright screen. He went through to his texts messages, and hesitated before typing out a simple _Are you alright?_ to send off to Denmark. He just had to be sure.

He replied a text back within minutes. _I'm fine. What's the matter, Norge?_ Norway let out a slow breath of relief at those words. It really had just been a dream. He swung his legs off his bed after untangling himself from the sheets, and made his way to the kitchen to get himself a cup of water. He knew he had to reply to the Dane, but he also didn't want to admit he'd been scared by a bad dream. He leaned against the benchtop, sipping his water and just staring at his phone. He startled a little when it buzzed in his hand again.

 _Norway? You're worrying me. _ Norway set his cup aside to send off a reply.

 _I just had a bad dream, is all. I wanted to make sure you were okay, that it wasn't real._ There. Surely Denmark wouldn't laugh at him. Norway knew he was frequented by night terrors, even if he didn't mention them most of the time. If anything, he would be flattered that he was being checked up on.

 _It wasn't real, Nor, I promise. Everything is okay. Can I come over? I haven't been able to sleep myself, I made a cake that we can eat together and maybe watch a movie?_

He couldn't deny that sounded like a wonderful idea. He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, and Denmark was brilliantly talented in making cakes. _Okay. Front door will be unlocked_ , he replied. He drained his cup and set it aside to be washed in the morning, and took out two plates and forks in preparation for the cake. He turned on lamp in the living room to bathe the space in its warm, yellow glow. Just the source of comforting light itself helped relax him. He fetched his blankets from his bedroom to dump on the couch, and then waited, rather impatiently, for Denmark to arrive.

When he heard the door click open, he hurried to go greet the Dane. He was wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace before he could even think about his movements. He heard and felt Denmark's warm laughter resonate throughout his body before a soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

"See?" Denmark said with a grin. "I'm perfectly fine." He ducked his head to press a soft kiss to Norway's lips, which he returned happily, fingers curling in the front of his jumper to keep him close. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Norway replied quietly. He reluctantly moved away so Denmark could take off his shoes and coat and head into the living room. He set down the container that held the cake on the coffee table before flopping back onto the couch. Norway was quick to settle himself in his lap, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Denmark asked quietly. Norway shook his head. Talking about it, he felt, would only make it seem real again.

"Let's just put a movie on. I was thinking Aristocats?" He laughed softly as he felt his lover nod eagerly. "Alright," he said, locating the remote and bringing the movie up on Netflix. He dragged the blankets over the both of him and lifted his head to press soft kiss down Denmark's jaw. "Thank you for coming over."

Denmark smiled and turned his head to press several little kisses to Norway's lips. "You know I'll come over anytime you want or need me too," he said. "And I promise I'll try not to quote the movie. Even though I know it word for word. It's a talent."

Norway just smiled knowingly and reached to drag the cake and the forks over. He didn't mind Denmark whispering along with the movie – in fact, it only served to calm him more. By the time the ending titles were scrolling through, half the cake was gone and Norway was sleeping easily against the Dane's chest. Denmark felt he had completed a job well done.


End file.
